Memory Letters
by Everlasting Hope
Summary: Edward dies of pancreatic cancer leaving behind a distraught wife, a five year old daughter, and a bundle of letters. These letters written by Edward will hopefully heal Bella and Nessie's eternal pain. All Human
1. Ice Cream

Memory Letters

Summary: Edward dies of pancreatic cancer leaving behind a distraught wife, a five year old daughter, and a bundle of letters. These letters written by Edward will hopefully heal Bella and Nessie's internal pain. All Human

Chapter 1: Ice Cream

_Bella's POV_

_Prologue_

It's the one thing as a parent you hope will never happen. It's the one thing as a spouse you cannot bare. What happens when you lose it all? When you lose all hope in humanity, God, and the universe. When everything comes crashing down. What do you do? What happens next?

* * *

><p><em>2011<em>

The day of the funeral finally arrived. The church was filled with melancholy faces, and tears that fell like raindrops from the sky. Edward had made a difference in so many lives. As his wife, I needed to take pride in that.

Holding my five year old daughters hand, I carefully led her towards the black casket.

"Mommy? Where is daddy?" whimpered my daughter. "I miss him..."

I was twenty five. How was I supposed to explain to my daughter that her father died? That he is inside the hollow box in front of us. I was upset with Edward for leaving me and my daughter so soon. I was frustrated I had become a single mother overnight. I was angry with him for not fighting harder. For not being invincible.

Taking a deep breath, I looked into Nessie's clear brown eyes.

"Daddy has gone to heaven with all the angels. He's up in the bright blue sky watching over you. From there he can be your guardian angel," I softly replied, attempting to hold back the tears from my watery eyes.

Bending down I picked up my young daughter, holding her tight to my chest.

"I'll never lose you, okay?" I promised Renesmee, stroking her copper hair.

* * *

><p><em>One Month Earlier<em>

"_Bella you have to promise me something," coughed my bed stricken husband. _

"_Anything." _

"_I've... I've written these letters for Nessie. There's one for each of her birthdays, plus a few extra for special events. I understand that I won't be able to watch her grow up. I won't be able to meet her first boyfriend, watch her go to prom, walk her down the aisle, see her pregnant, create mischief with her, and..."_

"_Shh," I comforted pressing my finger to his icy lips. _

"_I'm... I'm such a useless father and a useless husband," sobbed Edward, tears streaming down his sullen cheeks. _

"_I know that once Nessie grows older, she'll realize you didn't leave us willingly. You didn't choose to be diagnosed with pancreatic cancer. I know that you love us and that's all that really matters." _

_Gently, I invited myself under the covers of the bed with him. Nestling close, I felt the sharp edges of the bones that protruded from his weightless body. Stroking his arm, I attempted to console the dying man I love._

_I always knew when we received this diagnosis six months ago, I would lose the love of my life. I learned quickly that statistics do not lie. With survival rates under ten percent, I was forced to accept reality quickly. I had to be strong for my suffering husband and growing young daughter. Weakness was no longer acceptable. _

_Resting my head on Edward's chest, could hear his crippled breath and his diminishing heart beat as he carefully wrapped his arms around me. _

"_Promise me," he whispered staring into the depths of my eyes. "Please."_

_How could I resist a dead man's dying wish, especially one that belonged to my husband?_

"_I promise." _

_The next day I awoke to a stone cold body. _

"_Edward... Edward!" I cried, vigorously shaking him. "Please! Please!"_

That's when I lost all hope in humanity, God and the universe. When everything came crashing down. What would I do? What would happen next?

I was forced to move on...

* * *

><p><em>2012<em>

Slowly, I opened my eyes greeting the sunlight that poured through my poorly covered windows. Instantly I knew what today was. It was Renesmee's sixth birthday. Looking over, the picture standing on my bed stand smiled at me.

"I know Edward," I answered out loud. "I remember the promise."

Rolling out of bed, I wandered over to my closet. On the top shelf was a dusty, faded shoebox. Opening the cover, I pulled out a small envelope. "_Happy __6th __Birthday_," it read.

It was so strange looking at my husbands neat, almost gothic handwriting. It was so perfect, and lovely to look at. It reminded me of the beautiful love letters he wrote me when I was an awkward teenager with no direction. Letters had always been his way of communicating, and I was thankful he was able to share this trait with his daughter.

I walked back to the picture sitting on my bed stand. It was taken during our first year of marriage. Edward looked perfect in his khaki shorts and almost buttoned blue shirt, while his smile spoke of mischief and laughter.

Gently, I kissed the picture before leaving the room, letter in hand.

Renesmee was already at the kitchen table by the time I arrived.

"Do you know what day it is?" I asked while fetching the cereal and milk.

"My birthday!" she triumphantly replied.

"Yes it is! I heard that frosted flakes are perfect for birthday girls! Look, I'm sure that Tony the Tiger is wishing you a happy birthday," I smiled. "I also have a surprise for you from Daddy."

"But, I thought Daddy was in the sky," Nessie innocently replied.

"He sent his special messenger to give you this very important letter."

Smiling, I handed her the envelope. In seconds, its contents were spilled. After a couple minutes of Nessie struggling to sound out words, she reluctantly handed the papers to me.

"Will you read this to me," she begged with her pleading eyes.

"What are the magic words?"

"Pleeaasssee!"

I couldn't resist her contagious smile, as I was just as curious to see what Edward had written to our precious daughter. Carefully, I unfolded the crinkled paper and smoothed the edges.

_My Dearest Daughter,_

_Happy 6th birthday! You're growing so quickly, you're practically going to be a giant before lunch!_

"No I'm not!" Nessie interjected playfully. "I'm going to be larger than a giant before lunch!"

Smiling, I continued reading.

_You have no idea how much I want to be there and celebrate this special day with you. You have no idea how hard I fought for you and how much I love you. The angels in heaven simply won't let me leave. You just have to trust that I'm always there with you. That I'm an important part of you. _

_Now I am ordering Mommy to take you out for ice cream and let you order at least a medium sundae. Is chocolate still your favorite flavor? I'm also requesting that Mommy tell you our ice cream story. She'll know which one I am referring to._

_Nessie, may you have the most wonderful 6th birthday anyone could possibly have. _

_All my love._

_Your father,_

_Edward_

"Really Edward," I whispered breathlessly. "Our ice cream story?"

"Ice cream, ice cream, ice cream!" screamed Nessie, hopping down from her chair. "When can we go? When? When?"

"Look what you started Edward," I sighed staring at the ceiling.

Turning back to Nessie I replied, "When you get dressed and I clean up the kitchen, we'll go!"

Happily Nessie dashed off to her room to change, while I began to clean up Tony the Tiger's frosted mess.

_I hope you realize how much she needs you Edward. How much we both need you._

By the time the kitchen was spotless, my daughter had returned. Although it was only ten o'clock, I was determined to find Nessie some ice cream. After all, it was an order.

Buckling Nessie into the back seat of my car, I drove to the nearest Dairy Queen. Nothing like soft serve for an early lunch. Luckily Dairy Queen opens early.

Taking Nessie's hand, I led her inside and ordered her a medium chocolate sundae. Yes, chocolate is her favorite flavor, just like how mine is as well.

With fascination I watched Nessie's brown eyes enlarge as she watched the soft serve coil into the plastic container. A dash of chocolate sauce finished the product as it was handed to my eagerly awaiting daughter. Running to the nearest booth, she sat with much anticipation.

I loved watching her tiny lips wrap around the red plastic spoon, licking every drop of ice cream from the surface. Her eyes sparkled with joy.

"So do you want to hear Daddy and my ice cream story?" I asked, remembering the memory.

Viciously Nessie nodded. She always loved to hear stories about her father.

"It was 1995 and I was sixteen at the time, a sophomore in high school. Your father Edward was the hottest and most eligible guy at the school. He was the captain and quarterback of the football team, and had every possible girl at his fingertips. Every girl except..."

"You!"

"That's right Nessie. Every girl but me..."

* * *

><p><em>1995<em>

"_Do I really have to sit next to her?" moaned Edward, plopping beside me._

_Ignoring that comment I attempted to pay attention to the board. Edward would have to bare sitting next to the only girl in school who didn't fawn over him with goo goo eyes. _

"_Welcome to your first day of Biology class! To start off the year, I planned the lesson around one of my favorite treats. Ice cream! You will be working with the person sitting next to you during this lab. Using ice cream, you and your partner will need to define a solution, explain the conservation of energy and finally explain freezing point depression. Each pair will get a pint of ice cream and a worksheet to share. After you have completed the worksheet, the ice cream will be yours." _

_Immediately I perked up. Ice cream! I couldn't believe this was how I would be spending my first day of Biology. I couldn't have been more excited to experiment with my favorite treat. _

"_Seriously... Ice cream? Couldn't the teacher have picked something more exciting like snakes or spiders?" _

"_Do you always complain?" I snarled back. _

_Blankly Edward looked at me. I'm not sure anyone had ever talked back to him before._

"_You heard me," I muttered under my breath. _

_Narrowing his eyes, he brashly grabbed the worksheet and began writing our names at the top, while I investigated the ice cream. It was chocolate, my favorite flavor. _

"_Do you know the answer to question one?" growled Edward. _

"_Maybe..." _

"_If you know the answer, could you tell me? I want to be done working with you A-S-A-P."_

"_I think that's the only thing we have in common," I retorted. "A solution is a homogeneous mixture of two or more substances... Don't you ever do your homework?"_

"_Umm... It's the first day... There wasn't any homework, and if there was, of course I wouldn't do it!"_

"_Next question..." I growled, moving on._

"_Explain the conservation of energy, oh smart one." _

"_Shut up..."_

"_You shut up..."_

"_If you want me to answer your question, I can't shut up." _

"_Whatever..." withdrew Edward._

"_You hate it when you can't be in control. When people aren't bending over backwards to please you. That's why I annoy you so much Edward Cullen. That's why you literally can't stand me." _

"_I'm the captain of the football team. I practically rule this school. You should respect me because I am clearly superior to you!" _

_In that instant, I snapped. Taking the now thawed carton of ice cream, I proceeded to dump the partially liquid mixture on Edward's head. The ice cream slid out of the container with a loud "plop" and dripped brown from Edward's face, ruining his clothes below. _

"_The conservation of energy states that energy can neither be created nor destroyed. So even though this ice cream lost energy by melting on your head, it's losing the equivalent amount of the energy that it took to freeze in the first place," I shouted, taking pleasure in Edward's vulnerable state. _

"_Ms. Swan! Detention!" _

_After giving Edward my nastiest smile, I walked to the principal's office. _

* * *

><p><em>2012<em>

"You dumped ice cream on Daddy's head? How could you? That's not very nice..."

Softly I chuckled at my alarmed daughter.

"I know, it wasn't very nice. You should never dump a carton of ice cream on anyone's head... Okay?"

"Okay..." conceded my daughter. "So what happened next?"

"Well, your father claims it was after that event he fell in love with me."

"Was it?"

Quickly I glanced towards to the sky and smiled.

"Yes."

* * *

><p>What did you think? Do you think this story is worth continuing? I know I took some liberties with both Bella and Edward's characters, but I think it worked rather well. Leave me a review and let me know what you think! Thank you!<p> 


	2. The Push

Memory Letters

Summary: Edward dies of pancreatic cancer leaving behind a distraught wife, a five year old daughter, and a bundle of letters. These letters written by Edward will hopefully heal Bella and Nessie's internal pain. All Human

Chapter 2: The Push

_Bella's POV_

_2012_

I awoke at dawn to a semi heavy object bouncing on my bed.

"Playground, playground! I want to go to the playground."

"Oh do you?" I asked, tickling my attacker until she fell to her knees.

"Mommy...Stop...You're tickling me!" gasped my daughter between fits of laughter.

My fingers retreated as I looked at the little girl nestled beside me.

_She's a perfect mix of both us. Your lovely copper locks and my radiant brown eyes. When I look at her Edward, I see the two of us together again._

"Nessie, what day is today?"

"Saturday, which means you don't have to work and I don't have to go to school!"

"I thought you liked school!"

"I do... But, Jacob the boy who sits next to me has cooties."

Softly I laughed to myself. I didn't realize cooties still existed.

"How many cooties does he have?"

"Lots!" exclaimed Nessie widening her arms.

"That is a lot!" I answered grabbing her hands and kissing her fingers.

Pulling Nessie out of bed with me, I dragged her to the kitchen. Together we scarfed down a quick breakfast and dressed ourselves for the park. Fall had arrived, and it was finally necessary to wear a light jacket.

With a click, I locked the front door of the house and we were off. Walking down the sidewalk of our neighborhood, I loved watching Nessie explore the world. The cracks in the pavement, the dog barking down the street, the changing colors of the leaves, everything was so interesting to her.

"Why is the sky blue?" asked Nessie curiously. "Does that mean Daddy is sad?"

"No," I softly answered. "Daddy is always happy when the sky is blue. When he's sad the sky turns grey and his tears fall as rain."

"Oh," Nessie breathed as she continued walking, clearly deep in thought.

Soon the park was in sight, and Nessie's melancholy mood was swallowed by her excitement for the bright playground equipment.

Sitting on a nearby bench, I watched as Nessie climbed the ladders, slid down the slides and played in the sand. She was so happy. Her face was bright with radiance, her eyes sparkled with joy. That was until a little boy pushed Nessie into her newly made sandcastle.

"MOMMY!"

In an instant I was up from my seat and beside her. Other than a scratched elbow, there didn't appear to be too much damage. I promised I would protect her. Clearly I wasn't doing a very good job.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it's not nice to push people?" I asked, my voice slightly menacing.

Slowly the boy nodded.

"What is your name? Is your mother here?"

"Jacob..." he replied.

"And your mother?"

Jacob shook his head before pointing to the person I assumed was his father. Immediately I stood up and walked over.

"Excuse me! Sir!"

"Yes?" replied the man curiously.

"I just wanted to let you know your son, Jacob, pushed my daughter to the ground. Playgrounds are meant to foster friendships between children, not fighting."

"I'm so sorry... He's... He has some issues," admitted the man staring at the ground. "You see, I recently lost my wife, Sarah..."

"Oh," I answered my voice barely audible.

"Jacob... He's taking it rather hard. I don't think he quite understands that death is permanent."

"No... I lost my husband roughly a year ago. I understand completely what you are going through. I apologize for my outburst earlier. I just didn't want any fights breaking out on the playground."

The man sadly nodded as I quickly retreated. Jacob was going through the same stages Nessie was a year ago. Why must children lose their parents? It's so unfair!

Walking back over to Nessie, I confronted the boy again.

"Jacob, I'm so sorry that you lost your mother."

"Lost?" questioned the boy. "Did you find her?"

Instantly my heart melted. Opening my arms, I gave the boy a small hug before sending him back to his father.

"Jacob says he only pushes the girls he likes," smiled Nessie. "That means Jacob likes me!"

"I thought boys had cooties?" I responded bushing the sand off of Nessie's jeans.

"Nah. I like Jacob. He's nice when he's not pushing people."

With a nod I took Nessie's hand and led her away from the park. Smiling, I couldn't help but look up towards the inviting blue sky.

* * *

><p><em>1995<em>

_I could not tell you how much I was dreading Biology class. The news that I had dumped ice cream over Edward Cullen's head circulated throughout the school like wildfire. No longer was I shy, mysterious Bella. Overnight, I became a school known name. _

"_So how was the principal's office, Swan?" taunted Edward as he dropped into his desk chair beside me. _

"_Fine," I cooly replied. "Since my discipline record is clean, I was let off with a warning." _

"_Pity..."_

_Ignoring his last comment, I decided to focus on the board. Edward wasn't worth another trip to the principal's office. _

_Class slowly ticked by. Every second I could feel Edward's heated glare burn through my clothes. I tried to resist the urge to look at him, to give him credit for "getting to me."_

"_Just stop!" I snarled in a low whisper. _

"_I'm not doing anything!" he defensively replied. _

"_Can you just pay attention to the board?"_

"_What's the point? You already know I don't do my homework..." _

"_Edward! Bella! Pay attention!" scolded the teacher ending our conversation. _

_Finally, the bell rang, as I nearly bolted from the classroom. I was halfway down the hall when I heard his voice piercing voice. _

"_Bella! Come back! Bella!"_

_Stopping in my tracks, I debated wether to continue walking to my next class. My pride got the best of me. Turning sharply, I angrily responded to the urgent calling. _

"_What? What more can you possibly need, Mr. I play football which makes me superior." _

"_I just want to end this. You've ruined my reputation. Now I'm the soggy kid who had ice cream dumped on his head, while you're practically a celebrity at this school." _

"_I didn't ask to be a celebrity." _

"_Sure you didn't. People think you're just the smart girl who lurks in the shadows and doesn't want to be noticed by anyone. But, I think there's more to you than that." _

"_Maybe there is, but I'm not giving a buffoon, elitist, prick the chance to meet that other side."_

"_Why? Because you're afraid there might be something there?" _

"_No! How dare you suggest there "might be something there!" It's because you are a selfish, conceited, egotistical maniac, who apparently has no concern for anyone other than yourself. You are nothing but a disgusting creature who will be no one after graduation."_

_I could see the anger welling in Edward's eyes as he stepped towards me. In his rage he pushed me to the ground before disappearing into the hallway crowds. _

_Climbing to my feet, I felt nothing but pride. I had given Edward Cullen a piece of my mind. He deserved it and I had justified it. _

"_Was that Edward Cullen who just pushed you?" asked Jessica, appearing at my side._

"_Umm, yes?" _

"_Boys only push girls they like," she responded smiling. "I think Edward Cullen likes you!" _

"_Great," I responded, my voice dripping in sarcasm. "Just great..."_

"_I mean... Like it totally makes sense! Like, don't you like think? Umm, Bella?" _

"_Jessica, logically, people push, or attempt to hurt people they hate..." _

"_But, did you like look at his eyes? Bella... His eyes totally said it all. He likes you!"_

"_Jessica, I have no idea what you were looking at. Those were the eyes of an angry person."_

"_Bella, you have to like look underneath that. Like, be deep or something..." _

_Rolling my eyes, I walked away from Jessica and her crazy talk. There was no way I would be dating, let alone liking Edward Cullen. Granted he was cute, but besides his good looks, he had very little going for him. Other than his muscular football playing body. Fine... He had a couple good features. But his personally? His personality was unbearable, intolerable and insufferable. He was quite literally impossible. _

* * *

><p><em>2012<em>

"Does it hurt?" I asked as I gently cleaned out Nessie's sandy wound.

Slowly, Nessie nodded.

"How about a bandaid for my special girl. We have Winnie the Pooh, Hello Kitty, and assorted Disney characters."

Quickly Nessie rummaged around the box before deciding on a Tigger bandage.

"Tigger from Winnie the Pooh?" I questioned.

"Well, he's always happy!"

"Do you know how to spell Tigger? It's T-I-Double Guh-ER"

Cradling a laughing Nessie in my arms, I tenderly kissed her elbow before setting her feet on the ground. Quickly she ran off to her room for her next adventure.

Throwing away the bandaid wrappers, I fixed a cup of tea before sitting down at the kitchen table. Sighing, I enjoyed my tiny bit of quiet.

_It has been over a year since you unwillingly left us. Although I try to put on a brave face everyday for our daughter, it becomes increasingly more difficult. This boy Jacob nearly broke my heart today. He lost his mother, just like how Nessie lost you. Except, neither Jacob's mother nor you were able to be found. You will forever be lost to us. Buried under the cold earth and sealed shut with a granite stone. I just wish I could feel your embrace and live in your presence one more time. You simply weren't given enough time on earth. You were taken when your happiness was just about to begin. _

_I'm always worried that Nessie will forget about you. I know her memories of you are already fading, even though I'm sure she will never forget your face. What is the best way to keep your memory alive? I realize you have written letters for many of Nessie's birthdays, but happens when your letters end? What happens when she realizes the only connection she has with you is written on a piece of paper?_

Shaking my head, I tried to erase the negative thoughts from my mind. I was angry and bitter that Edward left me, but there was nothing he could have done. He was the best father any mother could have possibly asked for. He spent his days away from the hospital playing with Nessie attempting to make as many memories with her as possible. Edward pushed and fought until he had nothing left, until the very end.

_I thought of you today when Nessie was pushed at the playground. Remember when you pushed me in the hallway? Jessica always insisted it was because you liked me. I guess she was right... For once... I always thought it was weird that boys show their affection to girls by physically abusing them. Since when does a push mean, "Hey there, I like you?" Edward, you have to admit that boys are strange. There's no denying it. You are a representative of a strange sex._

_But, I guess that's okay, because I still love you anyway..._

* * *

><p>Here is the second chapter! Did you think it was as good as the first? Leave me a review with your thoughts. I'm also open to ideas, suggestions and even criticism for the story! Thank you!<p> 


	3. Raina

Memory Letters

Summary: Edward dies of pancreatic cancer leaving behind a distraught wife, a five year old daughter, and a bundle of letters. These letters written by Edward will hopefully heal Bella and Nessie's internal pain. All Human

Chapter 3: Raina

_Bella's POV_

_2013_

It was the night before Nessie's 7th birthday as the clock approached midnight. Outside the thunder crashed and the lightning flashed throughout the dark night. Nessie lay beside me in bed, her body hidden beneath multiple layers of blankets.

Stroking her gently, I attempted to calm my frightened daughter.

"The thunder and lightning can't get you. I promise, I'll keep you safe," I whispered reassuringly.

All I heard was a mumbled response, muffled by the blankets. One by one I peeled the sheets away, revealing two teary brown orbs.

"I thought you said Daddy is sad when it rains... To me it sounds like he is angry..." Nessie whimpered through gritted teeth.

"Daddy occasionally gets angry when he realizes that he can't be here on Earth with us..."

"I don't understand why he had to leave..."

"And neither do I," I softly responded. "Sometimes life just isn't fair. Daddy just got sick and couldn't fight anymore."

"Why did he give up?"

"No Nessie, he didn't give up. He fought the good fight."

Grumbling, Nessie attempted to squirm under the blankets once more. Stopping her with my hand, I directed her attention the clock on my nightstand. 12:01, it read in bright red numbers.

"Happy 7th birthday Nessie," I smiled.

Swinging my legs out of the bed, my toes touched the cold hardwood floors. Quickly walking to my closet, I retrieved the dusty shoebox from the top shelf and fingered through the letters. The one for Nessie's 7th birthday was on top. Picking it up, I brought it back to bed and handed it to my daughter.

"From your father."

Instantly her eyes lit up as she tore through the envelope revealing a beautifully written letter. Unfolding it with her fingers, she began to read.

_My Dearest Daughter,_

_You've made it to seven years old! I'm sure you are accomplishing many great things! I wish I could watch you ride your bike without training wheels and take your lovely art masterpieces to work with me. I wish we were able to make more long lasting memories together._

_My biggest regret in life was not being able to watch you grow up. The pancreatic cancer was too strong for me. I was just too weak. _

_I want you to know that I love you and that I loved you the moment you were conceived. When I saw your beautiful face on the day you were born, I knew I was the luckiest man alive! _

_For your 7th birthday I have planned a special treat! It involves taking a trip over to Grandpa and Grandma Cullen's house. I promise that the whole gang will be there including Auntie Rosalie and Alice and Uncle Jasper and Emmett. Please know that I planned this entire surprise for you. Everyone needs a friend on the darkest and rainiest of days. _

_All my love._

_Your father, _

_Edward_

"Daddy said that he planned a surprise!" exclaimed Nessie very excited.

Smiling I nodded. "Yes, Daddy did! Now, you have to go to sleep so that tomorrow comes faster! In the morning we will leave for Grandpa and Grandma Cullens. Okay?"

"Okay," yawned my daughter as she nestled down into the blankets. Soon her eye lids fluttered and she was fast asleep. I followed soon after.

* * *

><p><em>1996<em>

_It was almost one year later since the long forgotten ice cream incident. I was a junior in high school. Edward Cullen had maintained his school wide popularity and I had kept relatively a low profile. I still had my best friend Angela Webber and sometimes friend, sometimes not, Jessica Stanley. Yet, I was the only person in the group without a significant other. Jessica had Mike, and Angela had Eric. I had no one. _

_It wasn't that I was pining away for a boyfriend. That I wanted to make out and show everyone my public displays of affection. It was just that I was searching for a companion. I wanted someone who truly cared about my well being, who wanted to be with me. _

_I guess it was apart of my lonely only child syndrome, a disease that I conveniently made up when I was younger. Only children never have a sibling to play with, they always have to search for activities and play by themselves. _

_Sighing, I shook my head, ending my mindless thoughts for the day. The bell had finally rung, and the students gushed out of the classrooms to either their bus or car, truck in my case. Stopping at my locker, I chucked a couple more books into my backpack and pulled on my light fall coat. Looking out the window, I noticed a few stray drops of rain falling from the grey clouds above. Zipping my coat tight, and slipping on my backpack, I headed outside. _

_I had just reached my orange truck when I heard someone calling my name._

"_Bella! Bella Swan!"_

_Turning, I saw none other than the football captain running towards me. Moments later he was by my side, slightly panting from his short run. _

_This was the first time I had seen him all year, and we were roughly a quarter through the semester. We really hadn't talked since last years Biology class, not that you would call our talking really talking. It was more like arguing about anything we could argue about. _

"_Aren't you late for football practice?" I asked curtly, as the rain began to fall harder. I was hoping to make it home before the real storm erupted. _

"_Yeah..." he softly replied. "But there's something I've been meaning to tell you." _

"_Really? What?" I answered unable to keep the skepticism from my voice. _

_Taking my hand, he led me away from the busy parking lot and towards the middle of a nearby soccer field. Once in the middle, he instructed me to hold out my hands, palms up. _

"_What do you feel?" he asked me. _

"_I feel raindrops hitting my hands and face... Well, everything." _

_I could also feel Edward's radiant green eyes staring into mine. My heart was rapidly accelerating. I had never felt this way before. Even in the rain my palms began to sweat. _

"_The rain can cleanse anything," Edward whispered taking a couple steps towards me. _

_Slowly I bobbed my head, my voice frozen in my throat. I was speechless. I had no idea how, but Edward's rain had managed to cleanse my soul, cleanse our fractured relationship. I was melting into his green eyes and his beautiful face. _

_Now he was practically upon me. I could feel his warm hand wrap around my trembling body, as his lips gently brushed mine. The smell of his cologne drew me in closer to his chest. We began to kiss more passionately until - I pulled back. _

_Reality had began to set in as my mind caught up with the latest events. Edward Cullen was the sworn enemy... I was fraternizing with the enemy. What changed? Had Edward somehow managed to spike the rain? _

"_Is this what you had to tell me?" I stuttered embarrassingly. _

"_Yes," Edward replied with almost a breathless whisper. _

_I didn't know how to react, so I did the thing I've always done. I ran away. I sprinted off the soccer field toward my truck. The rain drops pelted my face, but I didn't care. My heart was running wild, my brain was over analyzing, and my emotions were simply confused. At that moment running seemed like the best option. _

* * *

><p><em>2013<em>

"It's your birthday again," I gently whispered to Nessie waking her up.

"Is it still raining?" she mumbled in response.

Climbing out of bed, I opened the window shade. Instantly, sunlight poured into the room.

"Nope," I smiled. "It's a beautiful day!"

Together we scarfed down breakfast and then piled into the car. Edward always insisted that we live close to his adoptive parents and siblings. So while his family lived in Forks, Washington, we settled nearby in Mora, Washington. I insisted we live on the water's edge. Finally, after 25 minutes of Nessie's and my horrible singing to the radio, we pulled into a familiar driveway.

In an instant, Nessie was out of the car and running up the steps to the house. Everything looked exactly how I remembered it. It was as if nothing had changed, even though something drastic had.

The front door had already opened by the time I climbed the front steps. Nessie was already being hugged and greeted by all the family members. I guess we were the last to arrive. After hanging up our coats and taking off our shoes, I watched while Nessie attempted to arm wrestle Emmett. Meanwhile, I took a seat on the couch. Esme joined me moments later.

"She's growing up so fast," stated Esme.

"I know. There are somedays when I just can't keep up with her. She has such a lively spirit... She must have inherited that from Edward."

Slowly Esme nodded as she took my hand. Standing up from the couch, she walked me over the fireplace. There lined on the mantle were pictures of Edward, ranging from when he was a child to right before the end.

"When you really think about it, he had a magnificent life," smiled Esme. "Not many people can say they found their true love."

"Was I asking too much to find and live a lifetime with him?"

"No," whispered Esme, gently hugging me. "Of course you weren't asking for too much."

"Then why did I lose my husband?"

"Remember that Carlisle and I lost a son, while Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie lost a brother. What hurts the most will only make us stronger in the end."

"Yes," I quietly agreed, but I still couldn't tear my eyes from the last photo on the mantle. It was Edward confined to the hospital bed. I was sitting beside him with Nessie in my lap. Even though we were sure he was dying, I could still detect glimmers of hope radiating from his tired face.

"So who wants cake?" shouted Esme, giving me a few second to gather myself before joining the others.

By the time I joined the table, the cake had already been sliced and the presents had been stacked on the table. While we ate, Alice and Jasper presented their gift to Nessie. Anxiously, Nessie tore off the wrapping paper to reveal a beautiful Fall outfit. The shirt was tightly knitted made with purple yarn. The neck had a lovely fold over collar. Included was a nice pair of dress pants.

"Keep looking," urged Alice, as Nessie began to dig through the tissue paper.

At the bottom sat two tickets to Much Ado About Nothing which was coming to the Olympia Little Theatre in February.

"I thought you might need some dress clothes for the special event," smiled Alice!

"Oh thank you so much!" exclaimed my delighted daughter as she ran to give both Alice and Jasper a giant hug.

I could always depend on Alice to dress my child well.

The next gift was from Emmett and Rosalie.

Nessie opened the gift to find an array of sports equipment ranging from a tennis racquet, to a soccer ball, to hockey sticks. Every sport invented was represented in this gift.

"This was Emmett's idea if you couldn't tell," smiled Rosalie embracing Nessie. "We've also decided to include some private lessons for the sport you decide to pursue."

"Thank you, thank you!" smiled Nessie, clearly happy with her gifts so far.

Finally, it was Esme and Carlisle's turn.

Immediately I recognized the gift. It was a large stuffed lion. I remember that it always used to sit on Edward's bed, even though he was in high school and clearly too old for stuffed animals.

"That used to be your father's. We thought we would pass it on to you now," stated Carlisle happily.

Once Carlisle finished his sentence, I could tell the stuffed lion held so much more meaning.

"This used to belong to Daddy?" whispered Nessie softly.

"Yes," confirmed Esme. "He used to sleep with it every night. It never left his bed."

There was a long silence, before I dared to open my mouth.

"We have one more surprise," I stated as Emmett, opened the door to a spare bedroom.

When the door opened, a black and white blur sprinted out of the room. Out of all the people in the room, the small husky puppy ran straight towards Nessie who welcomed it with open arms.

"This is mine?" asked Nessie, all smiles.

"Yes, it's Edward's surprise to you. We always planned for you to have a puppy growing up. To have that extra friend when times are tough."

"What's its name?"

"She's for you to name," I smiled. "Think carefully because once you name her, you can't change it!"

After taking a couple moments to ponder, Nessie decided on what I thought was a fitting and beautiful name.

"Raina, after her blue eyes that look like raindrops."

The rest of the afternoon flew by. Emmett attempted to teach Nessie every sport he bought equipment for. Alice wanted to pre-dress Nessie for the play. Esme was being that wonderful grandmother figure and Raina was running around like an uncontrolled puppy, begging for people to pet her. Nessie couldn't have asked for a better birthday. She was surrounded by Edward's wonderful family. A family that opened their arms and accepted us and all of our brokenness.

* * *

><p>Sorry for such a late update! Don't worry, I haven't forgot about you! Hopefully the next one will come sooner! I hope each and every one of you had a wonderful holiday season. I know I did! If you have any questions, comments or suggestions, feel free to leave a review or private message me! Thank you!<p> 


	4. Graveyards

Memory Letters

Summary: Edward dies of pancreatic cancer leaving behind a distraught wife, a five year old daughter, and a bundle of letters. These letters written by Edward will hopefully heal Bella and Nessie's internal pain. All Human

Chapter 4: Graveyards

_Bella's POV_

_2013_

Roughly a month had past since Nessie's birthday. She loved the Much Ado About Nothing play, happily wearing the clothes Alice gave her. With her second gift, she decided to play tennis, which slightly disappointed Emmett. Apparently he wanted Nessie to invent a powderpuff football league in Washington. And for me...time just seems to pass by. Although I am excited about Nessie and her adventures, I have realized I am slightly depressed. It's been two years. I thought it wouldn't hurt as much by now.

Staring at my watch, I realized it was about time to pick Nessie up from school. Raina had been wandering around the house, whining for her favorite playmate. Apparently I am not as fun as a seven year old girl.

Clasping a leash around Raina's neck, I coaxed her into my vehicle. Almost appearing to sigh, she laid down on the backseat, shedding everywhere.

_If only you picked a less messy and crazy dog breed Edward..._

Shifting the car into reverse, I pulled out of the driveway. We were on our way.

It was roughly a 15 minute drive to Nessie's school. Today, I caught all the green lights, which lifted my mood considerably. Pulling alongside the curb, I waited to see my daughter bounding out of the school doors.

Raina saw her first, which she very loudly communicated with multiple barks. I waved from the drivers window, as she approached. Opening the back car door, Nessie piled herself and her backpack inside as Raina attempted to lick her face off.

"I missed you too," laughed Nessie, attempting to push the willful puppy away.

"She was pining for you the whole time we were at home," I reported, driving away from the school. "Raina clearly doesn't appreciate me as much as she appreciates you."

"That's because you don't play with her as much as I do Mom..."

"Oh," I replied. "I guess I will have to play with her more. Anyway, I was thinking about visiting Daddy's grave. Would you like to come?"

Looking in the rearview mirror, I saw Nessie nod her head.

"Alight. We're just going to make a quick stop at the florist to pick up some flowers and then we'll be on our way. Want to help me pick the flowers?"

"Yes!" Nessie exclaimed.

It was so wonderful to see a such a bright smile on her face. Edward would be so proud of his baby girl.

We arrived at the florist shop and piled out of the car. Raina paced the backseat as she watched us enter the building. Immediately, we were overcome with bright scents that filled our noses, and vibrant colors that lit our eyes.

"How about these mom? Or these?" asked Nessie leaping throughout the store, handing me different flower arrangements.

Shaking my head, I continued my search until I saw the perfect arrangement.

"These Nessie. These are perfect."

"Those?"

I could see why Nessie was questioning my sanity. I had picked the most odd looking flowers in the shop. Some had thorns, others were brown, there were even twigs mixed in. The flowers, whatever they were, were quite scraggily and simply interesting.

"Those aren't even pretty Mom..."

"Well, our relationship wasn't always that pretty either," I replied smiling.

I like to think that Edward and I had a once in a lifetime relationship, much like the uniqueness of this bouquet. Everything wasn't always perfect, hence the thorns, but through our love we made it work. The color brown always reminds me of Edward because now he has returned to nature and to the Earth.

Quickly I purchased the flowers before Nessie could change my mind. Once again, we were in the car. The grave wasn't too far from the florist. Probably only another ten minutes.

Pulling into a parking lot, Nessie clasped on Raina's leash while I locked the car door. Taking Nessie's hand, we walked past clusters of graves. We kept walking until they were far behind us. Edward wasn't buried in a typical place. He was buried in our meadow. A place Edward and I had discovered one night the two of us went on an adventure.

Beyond the death of the graveyard, we had found something absolutely beautiful. And now my husband was buried among that beauty.

Slowly I could see Edward's granite headstone come into view as I quickened my pace. It's been two years, but yet my heart still yearned for him. There was still a connection between us. It was as if our bodies were still tied together.

I approached the grave, kneeling before it's splendor. The meadow was silent except for Nessie and Raina behind me. In a swift motion, I replaced the dead flowers with the ones from the florist.

"It's been too long Edward," I whispered, tears streaming down my face. "Too long..."

* * *

><p><em>Nessie's POV<em>

I couldn't help but watch my mother practically collapse at the sight of my father's grave. It was almost like a scene from a movie, a woman crying at a grave in the center of a meadow. She was depressed, and there was nothing I could do about it. How could I comfort my mother about someone I never met?

All I know is that my father must have been someone spectacular to have caused my mother this much pain. It's a shame I never really got to know him. All I have are letters and hazy memories. At least I know he loved me very much.

I just feel guilty about not being sad. I understand that it is my father buried beneath that giant rock. But, how can I be sad over a man I hardly knew? I was five when he died. Why couldn't he have lived longer? In every letter he claims he fought for me... For us... Then why couldn't he hold on longer? Why weren't we blessed with a miracle?

Slowly, I approached my mother, kneeling beside her. Putting my hand on her back, I looked into her brown eyes.

"Tell me about Daddy..." I whispered.

My mother gave me a weak smile as she began another tale.

* * *

><p><em>1996<em>

_Bella's POV_

_I shivered whenever I thought about Edward Cullen. It was as if I could feel the rain pelting my hands and face once again. I couldn't stop thinking about him. He had managed to dominate every space in my mind with his green haunting eyes. _

_It was a couple days since the incident and I still had yet to see him. Not that I was expecting to see him or anything. In high school, he was a social class above me, a popular jock. How dare I expect to interact with him. _

_Yet, I still hoped he would find and talk to me. _

_It was a Friday night and I was just climbing into bed. My eye lids were threatening to close, when I heard a sharp tap on my bedroom window. Instantly I bolted upright adrenaline flooding my veins. _

_Cautiously I inched towards the window. Peering outside, I could see the outline of a person below. Upon seeing me in the window, the figure stepped into the light from the house. _

_It was him... Edward Cullen..._

_Pushing open my window, I arched my head outside._

"_What do you want?" I hissed, attempting to keep my voice quiet in fear of waking Charlie. _

"_I want to go on an adventure," he calmly replied. _

"_At nearly midnight?"_

"_Are you scared?" _

_Edward knew just the right words to irritate me. He knew my pride would convince me to come. _

"_No!" I practically spat. "Of course I'm not scared." _

"_Then get your butt down here!" _

"_FINE!" I thundered, shutting my window. _

_Quickly, I changed from my pajamas into suitable clothes before tiptoeing downstairs. Walking past Charlie's snoring figure on the couch, I let myself outside. It wasn't an illusion, he was actually still there. _

"_Come on," he beckoned, slipping his hand in with mine. _

_Together we walked to his Volvo. Climbing into the passenger side, I had no idea where he was going to take me._

"_Do you trust me?" he whispered, looking deep into my eyes. _

_Although my mind was unsure, my heart was certain. _

"_Yes," I replied. "I trust you..."_

"_Well hopefully you haven't misplaced that trust."_

_Together we sped off into the night. Due to the darkness, I quickly lost track of where we were. All I knew was roughly ten minutes later the car stopped. Opening the door, I stepped into the parking lot. _

"_A graveyard?" I whispered hesitantly. "Really?"_

"_You said you trusted me," replied Edward slipping his hand back into mine. _

_Together we walked through the headstones, peering at their death dates. Some even had figurines and mementos. _

"_The stars are always better from graveyards," commented Edward when we were roughly halfway through. _

_Abruptly he stopped, laying down between two headstones. Gently he patted the grass beside him. _

"_What about over there?" I asked pointing to a dark clearing. "I bet we would be able to see the stars even better over there." _

"_Fine," sighed Edward climbing back to his feet. "Lead the way." _

_Nervously, I placed one foot in front of the other. Although I was quite scared, it was comforting to know that Edward was beside me. Finally, we reached the clearing. Laying down in the soft grass, I could help but marvel at the beauty of the stars. _

"_Do you think there is something beyond death?" I asked cautiously. _

"_I never have believed in the supernatural. In fact, I have often questioned if I have a soul. But based on the magnitude of this night sky and the majestic stars, I might have to reconsider. Heaven would be beautiful if it does exist." _

"_Yeah," I murmured placing my head on Edward's chest. "There has to be a place for special people, people who deserve more than just one life." _

_Together we just laid in awe of the night stars as sleep threatened to overcome us. _

"_Edward, wake up!" I shouted shaking my companion._

"_What?" he muttered, rubbing his eyes. _

"_Look at the sunrise. Charlie is going to kill me if he finds out I spent my evening with you in a graveyard."_

"_Hey, what's wrong with spending the night with me? And we are clearly not in a graveyard. I'd say this is more like a meadow." _

_Rotating my head, I looked around. Edward was right. We were in a meadow. There were purple flowers waiting to bloom among the green grass. _

"_Our meadow," I whispered gazing deep into Edward's eyes. _

_Climbing to one knee, Edward whispered the words, I'd always wished to hear. _

"_Isabella Swan, would you do me the honor of dating me and being by my side forever and always?"_

_My voice was caught in my throat, but I managed to give a small nod. _

* * *

><p><em>2013<em>

_Bella's POV_

"Did you make it back in time?" exclaimed Nessie. "Did Charlie catch you?"

"Nope, luckily Charlie didn't catch me. It was close though..."

"If I get a boyfriend can I spend the night in a graveyard?"

"Absolutely not Nessie! That would not be appropriate. Plus you're only seven. It's going to be awhile before you have a boyfriend!"

Smiling, I watched my daughter sigh. I know that she is going to have a boyfriend and be married before I knew it. Time was flying by with my daughter.

"Are you ready to say goodbye to Daddy?" I asked Nessie gently.

Slowly she nodded and she knelt by the grave. Murmuring something inaudible, she traced her fingers across her father's engraved name on the stone before standing.

It was my turn next.

"_Goodbye Edward. I miss our adventures and spontaneity. I miss everything about you. Everyday, I wake up and realize that my soulmate is missing. I can't wait until the day I can return to you. Love, your wife, Bella."_

* * *

><p>Here is chapter five! I hope that you all enjoyed it! Please feel free to leave a review, a comment, or even PM me! I also apologize for this chapter being so late! Sometimes life just gets the best of you! Anyway, thank you again!<p> 


	5. Prom and Wishes

Memory Letters

Summary: Edward dies of pancreatic cancer leaving behind a distraught wife, a five year old daughter, and a bundle of letters. These letters written by Edward will hopefully heal Bella and Nessie's internal pain. All Human

Chapter 5: Prom and Wishes

Nessie's POV

2014

"Nessie! Your birthday is tomorrow! We need to go shopping for a cute outfit," stated my mother over breakfast.

"But you know how much I dislike shopping..."

"Well, Alice will kill me if she sees you in an outfit you've already worn!" exclaimed my mother, slightly exasperated.

"Can't I stay home and play with Raina, while you shop for me?"

"No Nessie, we are not negotiating!"

"Fine..." I sighed, picking myself up out of my chair and rinsing my dishes. Aunt Alice can be scary when it comes to fashion.

I however, severely contrast with Alice. I don't like trying on different outfits and it seems that everything I like usually never fits right... Often I find myself coming home disappointed. I still don't understand how Aunt Alice could find shopping fun...

* * *

><p><em>1997<em>

_Bella's POV_

_It's the Spring of my senior year in high school. Every girl knows what that means. PROM! However, I think the event is a waste of money. Girls go out and spend hundreds of dollars on a dress they will only wear for one night, while guys buy the tickets, pay for the meal, rent a tuxedo and make sure they have legitimate transportation, which usually involves renting an expensive limousine._

_Girls will rant, "It's all about the memories we'll cherish forever!" _

_Guys will rant, "It's all about looking at girls in skimpy dresses!"_

_Yet, although I hated to admit this, there was a slight tugging desire pulling at my heartstrings. I wanted Edward to invite me to prom. I wanted to be his for this special occasion. This rite of passage..._

_Even though we have been dating for the past year, Edward knows how much I hate social games and societal pressures. Perhaps he will interpret this as me not wanting to go to prom. He couldn't be more wrong..._

_Edward, my darling sweet Edward... Please ask me to prom!_

* * *

><p><em>Edward's POV<em>

_I'm not sure what hit me, or if I was always sure that Isabella Swan was the girl for me. Ever since I met her in biology class, sophomore year, we had chemistry. A type of chemistry so strong, I had long believed such emotions were extinct. There was just something about her face, her smell, and her beautiful smile that crept into my hardened heart. _

_Is this how you know you're in love? Or is this simply infatuation? Perhaps I will never know..._

_However, I was sure of one thing. I am going to ask Bella to prom, whether I have to drag her there by force... The question is how..._

_I spent days racking my head for a creative idea. I wanted something original, fun, cute, cheeky, and special. I didn't want anything generic or boring. I wanted Bella to feel like a one of a kind, unique girl, because she is._

_After hours of thinking, I finally tailored my prom idea. It would involve candles... A lot of them..._

_It was a little past midnight when I arrived at her house. After purchasing dozens of candles earlier, I dragged them underneath Bella's window. Working with only my flashlight, I began to spell the word "PROM?" in her back yard. _

_After, I was content with the layout of the word, I began to light each individual candle. An hour later, I finally finished. Glowing before me was the hope that this lovely girl would say yes to my simple request. _

_Picking up a smooth stone, I threw it at Bella's closed window. A few stones later, I began to hear movement from inside. _

_From the moment I saw her face peer out her bedroom window, I could tell she was in disbelief. _

"_Yes," she stuttered. "Yes, yes, yes!" _

_I couldn't contain the smile that erupted on my face. _

_Seconds later, she appeared before me, tiptoeing out of her house._

"_I never thought you would ask me," she whispered. _

"_This is one of the monumental parts of being in high school. I couldn't let you live your life without experiencing it!" _

"_Well, thank you Edward Cullen," she smiled, as our lips lightly brushed. _

_With her small, taunting kiss, she skirted back inside her house leaving my trademark crooked smile plastered across my face. _

* * *

><p><em>2014<em>

_Bella's POV_

As soon as we arrived at the mall, I could immediately sense Nessie's foul mood. She seemed irritated and crabby. I guess I could understand why. Nessie is similar to me in so many ways. She hates to shop, is slightly shy and can be just a little rough around the edges. Meanwhile, Edward and his family are smooth, and utterly perfect. Sometimes the reputation of the Cullens is a lot to live up to. Perhaps that is why I am feeling pressured to buy Nessie a new outfit. I want her to look presentable to this family that has given me so much.

"Do you have a favorite store?" I kindly asked.

"No..." Nessie replied wrinkling her nose.

"Well we have to go into at least one... How about the store Justice?"

"No..."

"How about if we get ice cream after? Your favorite, twist cone dipped in cherry."

"Fine..."

I could sense Nessie's hard exterior melting, as I bargained with her favorite treat.

Entering the store, I was overwhelmed with bright colors and intricate designs. Pawing my way through the different articles of clothing, I began pulling things from the rack.

"This is the one Mom. This one! This one!"

Turning, I saw Nessie holding up a beautiful blue ruffled dress, splattered with sequins and glitter.

"Alright," I replied surrendering to the moment. "Lets find a fitting room."

When Nessie tried that dress on, I knew it was the one. The joy being emitted from her face was priceless. It didn't matter how much the dress was. Due to Nessie's positive reaction, I would have bought it at any price.

"You look beautiful Nessie."

* * *

><p><em>1997<em>

"_You look beautiful Bella," whispered Edward into my ear as we exited from his silver Volvo and began walking toward the dance._

"_Well you look pretty dapper as well, Mr. Cullen."_

"_It's such a privilege to escort such a lovely lady to this fine event."_

"You're silly," I giggled looking into his vivid green eyes.

_I couldn't help a small smile that crept across my face. Tonight, I felt beautiful, like a princess being escorted to a ball by her prince. Charlie had even given me money to dress shop for this special occasion. After trying on dozens of dresses with Angela and Jessica, I finally decided on the one I am wearing tonight. I was wearing a silver mermaid dress with blue accents and ruffles at the bottom. The bodice was accented with sparkling sequins and a dash of glitter. Edward looked handsome as well. He was wearing a silver suit jacket with a blue vest underneath. Together we looked and felt like royalty. _

_After checking in, together we entered the dance. There were bright disco lights flashing throughout the gym accompanied by loud pounding music. I could barely see or hear Edward who was right beside me. _

_Immediately Edward could sense that this wasn't my type of dance. _

_Taking my hand, he led me outside where there was a beautiful white gazebo dressed in lights. _

"_Miss Isabella Swan, would you do me the honor of sharing this dance?"_

"_Why yes good Sir," I softly replied. _

_Like a gentleman, Edward politely bowed, while I curtsied. Then he placed my hand on his shoulder while he lightly placed his on my waist. _

"_I've never been great at dancing," I whispered softly, stumbling through the steps. _

"_Just let me lead," he responded with a smile. _

_Resting my head on his shoulder, I relinquished myself to him. For this moment in time, I was simply his. _

"_I wish we could stay like this forever," I sighed closing my eyes. _

"_Well, our love will last a lifetime," he gently replied. _

"If only a lifetime was forever..."_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>2014<em>

_Nessie's POV_

"Wake up Nessie! It's your birthday! Time to get up!"

Rubbing my eyes, I quickly sat up in bed. There my mother joined me, letter in hand.

"Happy 8th birthday," was written on the envelope in my father's gothic handwriting.

Tearing open the back flap, I unfolded the crisp white paper.

_My Dearest Nessie,_

_My love, my only, my daughter. Happy 8th birthday! I remember when we celebrated your first birthday, and now you're already eight! Your mother wanted to buy the grandest cake in the shop, and mind you, it was a specialty cake shop, not just some random grocery store. I remember her saying, "Edward, this is our child's first birthday! Don't you want it to be special?" _

_Of course, Nessie, I wanted your birthday to be special. I doubt you remember it, but it was a beautiful two tiered cake, covered in fun, bright fondant. The cake itself was chocolate and the icing was buttercream. It was one of the best cakes I had ever eaten. Thank goodness, we had such a large extended family to lend their forks. _

_I guess, I just want to remind you Nessie, that I haven't forgot about you. That I still cherish the limited time we shared. That you are, and always will be an important part of my life. You share the center of my heart with your mother. Take care of her for me. She is a very special woman._

_Your loving father,_

_Edward_

"Someday, we will have to watch some of our old home videos so you can see your first birthday cake," laughed my mother.

"I'd love that!" I responded with a smile.

Leaving the letter for my mother to inspect, I headed upstairs to my room to change. Opening the closet, I pulled out my blue ruffled dress. Stepping into the garment, I could immediately feel my entire demeanor change. I was a princess.

"Are you almost ready to leave?" shouted my mother.

"Yes!" I replied.

Quickly I glanced at myself in the mirror. I was definitely satisfied with the reflection.

The three of us, Raina, myself and my mother piled into our family vehicle. Arriving at my grandparent's house, the Cullen clan, rushed out the front door to greet us.

"Nessie! You look absolutely stunning! I love your dress!" exclaimed Aunt Alice, her eyes greedily taking me in.

"I picked it out myself!"

"Well thank goodness you developed a sense of fashion, unlike your mother," my Aunt teased back.

The usual banter took place, before everyone piled around the large family dining room. My mother dimmed the lights, while Grandma Esme, brought out my cake. Before I blew out the fragile burning candles, I couldn't help but think about my first birthday cake, and the someone who witnessed this special rite of passage many years prior.

Closing my eyes, there was only one thing I wished for...

To spend another day with my father.

* * *

><p>This chapter is dedicated to i heart danny fentonphantom. Thank you for kicking my butt in gear and motivating me to finish writing this chapter. This would not have been possible without your constant belief in my writing, and your persistence. Hopefully I did the story justice. Thank you!<p> 


End file.
